Recently known walking assist devices for assisting user's walk include, for instance, the one according to the technology set out in Patent Reference 1 below.
The walking assist device of the Patent Reference 1 is equipped with a support member capable of supporting the user and transmitting his/her body weight or load, shoe units capable of accommodating the user's feet, leg links having first links (thigh links) connected to the support member through joints corresponding to the hip joints to be swingable about a fulcrum and second links (shank links) connected to the shoe units and also connected to the first links through joints corresponding to the knee joints, and actuators connected to the first links and second links, and when the user is supported by the support member, the actuator is operated to displace the first links and second links relative to each other to produce assist forces that assist or bear at least part of the user's weight, thereby assisting the user's walk.